The witches house act 2
by blackhearted antihero
Summary: After the events of witches house viola is left for dead and Ellen escapes with her father but a hidden secret that lies beneath the house is going to rock the foundation of the witches house and change violas life forever get ready for action horror drama and comedy as viola meets Renin a good hearted young half demon with a dark past also he happens to be her new guardian.
1. Chapter 1

The Witches House Act 2

Chapter 1: Reawakening

(voice over of Ellen) My sickness was going to kill me so I took her body from her…that's alright because were friends right she let me have her body… because were friends…and so today I think we should play some more...right…Viola

Crash

Ellen: huh

Viola: gggghhhh vvvvv bbbabaabkkkkk

Ellen: uhh uhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ellen begins to run with viola chasing her bleeding all throught the halls of the house the house in turn begins to rearrange itself as if to give ellen a better chance of escaping… ending with her escape.

Ellen: Huff huff(notices note on the ground)

Voice of violas father: Viola im sorry about yelling at you earlier I just heard about children disappearing in the woods rumor has it a witch lives there…you have a friend that lives there right I cant remember her name… oh well just make sure you come home safe.

Ellen: father

(Sounds of viola dragging herself on the ground)

Viola: ggghhh vvvvv bbbbbbbb

Ellen: How long are you going to chase me

(steps on violas head multiple times)

Ellen:(laughing evilly) You know that body wont last long

Viola: gggg…

Ellen: what's that? Give it back no this body hurts much less(giggles)… and besides you gave it to me… why should I give it back. Can it be are you that worried about your father… your father a kind man a with a loving family of two… a hunter isn't he

Viola: uhhhhhhh

Ellen: still not dead… you really are worried about him… but don't worry ill take his share of love along with your share…so don't worry.

Viola's father: Viola… Viola There you are come here are you hurt.

Ellen: I fine dad but that monster it chased me… it was trying to hurt me

Viola: ddddddddddddd daaaaaaaaaaaaaa fffffffffffffff ffffffffffaaaaaaa ttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr hhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh

Viola's father: Stay BACK MONSTER

Viola: (weakly)….help

(Gunshots) (viola's hand falls to the ground)

Ellen: hehehehehe

Viola's father: lets go home

Ellen: yes daddy…(walking suddenly turns around and giggles) good bye viola.(walks away)

The scene goes to the long trail of blood from outside to inside of the fading house the blood begins to travel under the house into a strange underground hold it drips on a large skeletal being whose hands begin to move

?:(hand begins to twitch) whats this… what is going on its dark… I can see the darkness… this can only mean yes… its true…ha ha ha YES ITS TRUE… I HAVE BEEN REVIVED… IM ALIVE!

Chapter 2:

?: (slowly begins to rise only to be stopped by shackles) Huh… Oh please (easily destroys them) ohhh (Pops his hands then begins to look around) uh hello (confused) who's there… anyone who revived me (the young man looks around in more confusion a drop of blood lands on his hand he looks up) ohhh your up there its been a while since I saw the world lets see how much it's changed (the young man ducks down as if to jump but instead of pushing up dark scaly wings force their way out of his back) well we shall see AHAHAHAHA

At that exact moment however

(Viola still barely alive has begun to weep)

Viola: (thinking) why… just why…I thought we were friends…so it was all just a lie… from the vey beginning…and whats worse my own… father…she manipulated my father…to kill me.

(viola begins to sob some more however she stops when she hears footsteps…the footsteps of a cat)

Black cat: phew you scared me for a second there, I thought you had died on me… I wouldn't have been able to eat your soul if you had

Viola:(weakly) wha…what

Black cat: what am I you ask… well I guess you can say I am the true owner of that house you were in…I guess you could say I'm a demon…I am also the one who gave ellen her powers…so I guess you can say im the reason your in this pathetic state now. Hehehe to bad I thought you would amuse me some more but turns out this is the end of the line, for you that is…but don't worry ill enjoy eating you.

(the black cat slowly moves closer revealing several rows of demonic fangs.)

Viola: (thinking) no this cant be it. It cant end not like this. I don't want to die I don't. (Begins to speak but weakly) help… help (SHOUTING) PLEASE HELP ME ANYBODY!

A dark hand surfaces from underneath the ground.

The black cat suddenly turns around in shock and turns his attention to the hand which begins to force its way to the surface…the black cat is bewildered at the first sight of this. But his surprised face turns to horror once taking a closer look. He begins to mutter incoherent words then finally makes out a shrill sentence.

Black cat: (clearly terrified) what is he…how did he oh man if he see's me Im screwed. (looks down on viola) damn him he ruined my meal.(turns and runs)

Viola: what did he mea (coughs blood and collapses)

The hand that broke out of the ground begins to surface as a

Blood soaked body forces its way from the ground it's a

Young dark skinned teenager looking about the age of 16 his right eye is blood red with a slit pupil the same as the black cats cold terrifying eyes only his do not radiate with evil in fact the only slightly terrifying part of him would be his all fanged teeth in other words he is obviously not human the young man surfaces completely and inhales the air

?: haaaa its been way to long 50yrs in that prison I presume (turns in the direction of a mangled viola)hmmmm

so you are the one who revived me huh. Oh man I just found you and your already dead. Oh boy that's a bummer for you oh well thanks for-

Viola: (coughs blood)

?: oh your still alive good.

The young man bends down to examine viola a look of worry shows on his face

?: This isn't good her body has been totally destroyed even with my powers I could only keep her from dying not to mention she has some kind of sickness that's starting to erode her body if I leave her like this she will die. I don't have time to take her to the hospital… not that they could help her anyway. But how convenient I have all the help I need

The scene shifts to the direction the young man is looking at he is glaring at the witches house

?: aww man I just got out of that hell hole and now I have to go back in… I suppose this will be interesting (turns to viola and picks her up on his back) don't worry your safe with me. Just hold on tight and enjoy the ride because its gonna be one hell of a ride.

The young man takes his first few steps toward the witches house… to hell itself.


	2. Chapter 2 hell in a house

The Witches House Act 2

Viola: huh… what is this feeling… my wounds don't hurt anymore… why is that… wait I must be dead (feels where her eyes should be) no I'm definitely not dead so that means it was all true.

Viola suddenly turns to hear a familiar voice and a light in her darkness it's her father.

Viola: father is that you

Viola reaches out to her father but just as she is about to grab his hand a visage of Ellen appears before her and smiles evilly she only utters 4 words

Ellen: He's my father now.

The light turns to darkness once again and engulfs viola she begins to scream and cry but she wakes up breathing heavily.

Viola: Huh

?: Oh your awake that's good progress

Viola: Who said that?

?: oh right you don't have any eye's ill fix that later

Viola: who are you where are w- (I can Speak but I thought that drug destroyed my vocal cords) whats going on here.

? Is something the matter oh you can't comprehend why your still alive well don't worry I have a mild healing power so your wounds shouldn't be as severe now. Good thing to if you were to die this entire house would fade away and that would be it.

Viola: house WERE BACK IN THAT HOUSE

?: shhhhh someone or something's gonna hear you and I don't feel like fighting right now.

Viola: fighting are you insane there are monsters in here giant snakes evil teddy bears creepy skulls and Killer tadpole

?: Tadpoles?

Viola: It's a very long story but we have to leave n- (Hacks blood)

?: don't over do it you still got some pretty bad internal bleeding just stay still a while longer and you'll be fine

Viola and the young man go deeper into the house the deeper they go the darker it gets

?: man its dark hey can you see anything

Viola: no

?: oh right sorry we need light

The young man feels the wall for candle holders when he finds some he backs up and in an unbelievable display lights all of the candles with a single snap of his finger

Viola: what happened it got warm all of a sudden.

?: I just lite a candle. (Sniff) whats that smell

Turns around to see dozens of horrifying monsters behind him.

?: (comically shivering)

Viola: are you cold

A large best sniffs viola

Viola: (getting the picture) oh no

Monsters: GAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Viola and the the young man: OH GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Begins to humorously run away.


	3. Chapter 3

The Witches House Act 2

Viola: (swinging wildly from the young mans back) WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO GOOD PEOPLE…ULP… (throws up which in turn lands on the fiercest looking beast)

Beast: ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

?: (panicking) WAY TO TICK THEM OFF EVEN MORE.

Viola: IM SORRY I HAVE A WEAK…Ulp…(burps) (sickly) stomach

?: oh hey look a door (turns head to viola who's body is now green) don't worry were almost in the clear then ill explain everything (turns head back around) HEY I DON'T RECALL SEEING THAT GIANT TEDDY BEAR OVER THERE.

Viola: giant… oh crap is it blocking the door what are we gonna do

?: THIS (easily knocks the bear out of the way) well what did you expect it's a teddy bear.

The young man and viola enter the room and slam the door shut.

?: I think we lost them… this must be where the spells are lets go find a heali- (the boys smile turns into a shocked serious face)

The room is covered in blood and it becomes quite obvious to whose blood it is

?: Is this where

Viola: yeah… I recognize this smell the stench of blood its rather revolting lets get what you need and get out of here

The young man rest viola on the ground and begins to rummage through a bookshelf in the room after about 5 or so minutes he comes back with what appears to be a vile of medicine.

?: don't worry this wont hurt (much) he inject the strange substance into viola's arm.

Viola: ow

In a sudden flash viola begins to grab her legs in great pain as new legs begin to force their way out of her but it doesn't stop there viola's eye's begin regenerate as well but instead of Ellen's golden eye's they are crimson red.

Viola: huff…wheeze

?: I take it your all better now I shall introduce myself my name is

WHACK

In case your wondering what that's for viola just whacked her savior with a large book

?: (Angered) WHAT WAS THAT FOR

Viola (Angered) YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT

?: quit being a baby it helped didn't it drama queen

WHACK

?: (in pain) okay ill stop… anyway now that you can see me its time I tell you who and what I am. First of all my name is Renin and for what I am…I am a Half demon… and I am now (bows to viola's feet) **forever in your debt my master**

Viola: …?!...


End file.
